Different Views
by Vicar
Summary: Ok this is something that you wouldn't normaly expect to happen in Mt Thomas but i figure it is the perfect place to do it. Ps this is set before jo dies
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: all characters names and places that apear in this story obviously do not belong to me they all belong to chanel 7.

A/N: This is rated PG for now ratings may change this is my first story so please R&R. This story is about something that you would never expect or believe to be happening in Mt Thomas but I figure it is the perfect spot to do it. And by the way this is meant to be before Jo dies. Enjoy

Pj had just radioed to base that the domestic that he and Jo had been sent to investigate was resolved and that they were headed back, when out of no where this girl came running onto the road right in front of them. Pj slammed on the brakes but he was to close for there to be any chance of missing her, but to both Jo and Pj's surprise she jumped up on to the bonnet and then took a flying leap onto the other side of the road and disappeared into the bush. Stunned Pj and Jo just sat there and looked at each other, Pj came out of it first and jumped out of the car and ran off into the bush after her, he could here Jo right behind him.

Half and our later

"Pj we have been walking around for half an hour she is gone! Come on its 5:30 I wanna go home" Jo was starting to get bored walking around and around for the girl and was complaining to Pj who was starting to feel like it was pretty useless as well. "Yeah alright we can go" so they walked back to the car and drove back to the station. "Where have you two been you called half an hour ago" "Sorry boss but ah we got a little side tracked" Jonsey laughed and was about to say something when Jo rolled her eyes at him and said "not like that you child" "so where were you Tom asked again" Pj then explained about the girl. "Maybe she'd ditched school and saw the cop car and then just ran off" Ben said, "nah she didn't really seem like your average school girl I mean she should have been hit, plus she was only wearing her underwear". "Her underwear?" Jonsey was starting to think that all this was just something they had made up to cover what they had really been doing. "Yes Evan her underwear, and I think that we should be out there looking for her" "Well Pj obviously she does not want to be found and she doesn't need help so there isn't much we can do besides its already getting dark so we wouldn't be able to find her anyway". "Yeah alright, but tomorrow we go door knocking".

A/N sorry this chapter is so short but i will get back to it!


	2. Night raids

Later that night

God she loved it when he kissed her. Jo was lying on her back with Pj on top of her. The room was lit only by the soft glow of the moon coming in through their bedroom window. Pj was trailing soft kisses over her lips and cheek, down her neck and onto her chest. Jo shut her eyes concentrating only of the feeling of him touching her, she let out a soft moan as he ran a hand up her leg over stomach and coming to rest on her face. He looked into her eyes and felt like he could stay that way forever, he lowered his head and kissed her, softly at first but then becoming more persistent, letting his tongue slide over hers. Jo ran her hand down his back lightly grazing his skin with her nails, sending shivers down his spine. "I love you" he whispered in her ear. Before she could reply there was a knock on the bedroom door, "what the hell" Pj dropped his head onto Jo's shoulder shutting his eyes. "Go away Ben" Pj said against Jo's neck, look I'm really sorry, but Pj we're on call, there's been a break and enter." Pj groaned and lifted himself off Jo "ok I'm coming" "I'll come with you if you want" "no its ok, you go to sleep I'll be back" he kissed her on the lips and then got up, changed and left.

At the scene

After introducing himself and Ben to the woman who answered the door, he asked her what had been the problem; apparently she had been in bed when she heard something smash in the kitchen, when she went in there was a young girl standing there with the fridge open. Pj then began to ask questions, "what happened when she saw you?" "well she just ran off" "she didn't try to harm you or anything, steal anything?" "no she just ran." "Alright so what did she look like, did you get a good look?" "Oh yes, she didn't seem to be quite normal you know she was a bit strange" "strange how?" "well she was very pretty looking, would have been only 15, 16 at the most, blonde hair and she wasn't really wearing cloths, she had on a white pair of underwear and a white type of bandage thing over her chest." Ben looked at Pj, "looks like your girl has come out of the bush?" "yeah, well thanks for that, we'll be in touch with you as soon as we hear anything" "hang on there was something else, when I first came in here and she looked at me her eyes were glowing, like a cat or a dogs do when you shine a light on them, and her teeth weren't quite normal either, they were sharp and pointed, kind of like vampire teeth."

The next day at the station

"Vampire teeth, that's absurd?" "well that's what she said, vampire teeth and glowing eyes" Pj and Ben had just filled in Tom and the others on the investigation from the night before. "I reckon she was just scared and her imagination may have wondered off with her brain," Jonsey was feeling skeptical about the whole situation. "Well I don't know we couldn't find any sign of her after woods, its like she just disappeared."


	3. The Beginning

Disclaimer: all characters recognized in this story belong to Blue Heelers and the seven network, some ideas have been borrowed from the author James Patterson.

Later that day Pj and Jo were out patrolling when they saw the girl again, she was sitting on a swing in the park by herself still wearing the same thing.  Pj stopped the car and he and Jo got out and began walking towards the girl but when she saw them she bolted, Pj began running after her and Jo went for the car.  Once again she headed for the bush, she was getting ahead and Pj realized how unfit he really was compared to her, she jumped over a log and kept running, but when she turned around to see if Pj was still following her she tripped and hit her head on the ground.  Pj hurried to where she was and lent over her, she was bleeding from the head and seemed to be unconscious.  He picked her up and carried her back along the track towards the road where Jo was waiting in the car, "is she alright" "yeah I think so but we should get her to the hospital, have them check her out."  He laid her down in the back seat and shut the door,  all the way to the hospital he kept turning around and looking at her, she really was pretty, she had to be no older than 16.  When they were almost at the hospital she started waking up, she opened her eyes and looked around her and when she realized where she was she sat up and started panicking, "hey its ok, your ok we just want to take you to the hospital to check out that cut on your head" at the sound of hospital she froze and then started trying to open the door, saying over and over again "No! No! No! you cant take me there not again" Jo and Pj didn't understand what was wrong she kept driving as they were almost there anyway, but the girl started kicking the door trying to get out, Pj tried to calm her down but she wasn't listening and the door was actually starting to come off the car "stop the car!" Jo stopped and Pj jumped out and went around to the passenger side and opened the door, but before she could run off he grabbed her and forced her back into the car.  She was strong and almost got past him, she probably would have if she'd have been thinking straight but she was almost on the verge of hysteria, she was crying and screaming trying to get away from Pj but eventually he got her to settle down after he promised not to take her to the hospital.  "Ok, umm Jo drive back to the station" "what, Pj she obviously needs to be taken to the you know where" Pj rolled his eyes "yeah well we're not gonna get her to the you know where any time soon are we, have you seen the door, its almost completely off the hinges" "fine, but if some thing happens, like she goes berserk again its your fault"

Back at the station Pj, with a lot of persuasion and reassurance, manages to get her inside and into one of the interview rooms where he sits her down and then goes back out and closes the door.  "So that's the vampire girl huh?"  "Yep that's her" "she looks so. . ." "Scared?" "Yeah, how did you get her in here?" "It wasn't easy, she almost kicked the door off the car!, we tried taking her to the hospital first but she freaked out so we brought her here" "so what do you want to do with her?" "Well first I'd like to get her into some proper cloths" as he said this Jo went into the locker room and brought out an over sized uniform shirt.  "This should do for now" "so who's gonna interview her?" "Just me and Jo, we've had the most to do with her, and the less people she's around the better she'll feel I think".  Pj couldn't really explain it, but he felt like he was responsible for protecting this girl.  "She cut her head open to; I want to clean that up as well.  He went over to the first aid cupboard and got some antiseptic and some cotton wool balls.  "Come on lets go" Jo followed him into the room and shut the door behind her.

As they entered the room the girl looked up at them, this time she didn't try to fight them or run away, instead she just looked up at them with a defeated expression on her face.  "You can put this on if you want, your probably cold" Jo held out the shirt to her and cautiously she took it and put it on.  Pj held up the antiseptic, "I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to clean your cut so it wont get infected, ok?" she looked at him, confused, but nodded in consent.  Pj knelt down beside her and softly started to wipe the cut, Jo watched with interest at the way Pj was being so careful and gentle with her, she had never really seen him like this before.  As Pj wiped away the dry blood he stopped and looked at her head, there was no cut, or scar, there was nothing to say that it had been cut open.  "Jo come here and look at this" the girl tensed up again as Jo walked over and Pj showed her where there should have been a cut, they both looked at her, she seemed to be confused as to why this should be such a big thing.  Pj looked down at her and there eyes met, he saw something in them that he didn't quite understand or like  "What's you name" "my name?, we don't really have names, we just get called by our reference letters" this girl was starting to get stranger and stranger, she held out her left arm and on her wrist were the letters tattooed F.O.X.  "Fox?" "I guess, some of the others called me that.  Before Jo or Pj could reply to that she asked a question "who are you, why haven't you killed me?" Pj looked up at Jo, he had not expected that "My names Pj and this is Jo, we don't kill people for breaking into people's houses" "but I broke the rules, I escaped, the penalty is always death I've seen it happen to others, why not me?" she was starting to get upset again, she was confused, tired and hungry.  "Ok, ok just calm down and tell us what has happened to you, where did you escape from?" "you really weren't sent by them were you" she didn't know if she could trust these people and was still wary of them, but they hadn't killed her on site so that had to be good, and they had tried to heal her even though that was pointless because she did it naturally herself in a matter of minutes.  "Ok I'll tell you."

Jo and Pj sat and listened through her entire story they didn't know whether to be horrified, terrified or if they should commit this girl to an insane asylum.  Finally Pj spoke, "Ok Fox umm how about you just sit here and have a rest we will be back in a minute ok?" "Ok".  He and Jo walked out of the room and Pj shut the door, he looked over at Jo to see how she was handling all of this, she looked the way he felt.  Ben looked up and saw their faces, "What's wrong? Did you find out anything" "ah yeah but well I honestly have no idea what to do, this is like nothing we have ever handled before" "what do you mean" everyone was looking at them now waiting for some answers.  "You can listen for yourselves," he took the tape and put it in the player in Tom's office, Tom, Ben, Jonsey, Susie, Pj and Jo all listened  as Fox began her recount of what had happened over the past 15 years.

 "I don't really know when it began, I had been there as long as I remember, maybe ever since I was born."  "The circumstances for each individual are different, sometimes they are kidnapped from any age but mostly they are taken as babies, the centre is in the hospital underground, they take the babies from the mothers and then tell them that they died."  Pj couldn't believe what he was hearing, either this girl was really just insane or something much more terrifying had been happening in their town, right under their noses.  He looked over at Jo and her expression told him she was thinking along the same lines as him.  "Once they babies have been brought into the centre tests are conducted on them, all different kinds.  Some to make them smarter or stronger, others are genetically modified or their genes are crossed with other species of animals or people." "Many died from the experiments, they take the bodies away and I don't really know what they do with them" at this she had stopped talking, and then they heard Pj's voice "you don't have to continue if you don't want to, you can have a break" "no I want to I need to, some of the people became strong and over powered the guards, they escaped but they were caught pretty much immediately after woods and shot on site, if it were found that you were even thinking of making plans to escape they killed you, I'm the first one to get this far."  That was where the tape stopped, Pj looked up at the others their expressions mirrored his.


End file.
